


It was Inevitable

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: It was Nyx's turn to host the family dinner.





	It was Inevitable

He was ready to admit that he hated seeing the prince like that— with the little limp he had never noticed before. He hated seeing the look of concern from Nyx as his friend was swatted away by the prince for his fretting. He hated knowing that there was something _wrong_ with a member of his family. 

Libertus found out from Nyx that Noct had been hurt as a kid. That the Nifs had swept in as they always seemed to, and tried to assassinate a _child_. That had put a few things he had always questioned into perspective— he could understand the way the kid was sheltered, kept under a close watch. The way his friends were all trained Crownsguard handpicked and vetoed for him (except for that Prompto kid, Libertus loved the way that one just seemed to insert himself into every careful plan). 

Nyx had told him that Noct had pushed through it all as he grew up. And now had to practically start again. 

Every Glaive learnt not to tease him about the cane, though. Because that little brat was a menace with it when he wanted to be. 

It was agreed that they wouldn’t postpone the family dinner because of the attack. They wouldn’t aggravate the situation by suddenly changing something so important to them. But there were new provisions now; Nyx had it cleared with Regis himself, had the routes and the plans laid out so there was a steady check in time. They made the concession to have their frequencies on if needed, even while off duty. Even while just trying to have a moment of _home_. 

It was Nyx’s turn to host. Libertus could live with the invasion of privacy if it meant that Nyx could have Noct— _his_ Noct— back in that small apartment, eating whatever food they had brought, and just being normal for a night again. 

Everything went off without a hitch, really. Just like old times. 

Crowe had taken over the cooking while Nyx refused to let go of Noct. At least until Libertus bumped her out of the tiny kitchen and took over— he had brought fish to prepare, and Crowe had no finesse for light meats. While she sulked, he barely noticed Noct stealing bites of the fillets like a damned cat until he actually caught the fork going into the pan. 

“Nyx, get over here and control your boyfriend.”

“Just throw a vegetable at him,” Nyx was sorting through his movies with Pelna, letting Noct out of his sight long enough to find them something to actually watch through dinner. But Libertus didn’t miss the grin— that familiar grin from their youth, like Nyx had just won a bet. 

He didn’t miss the satisfied look from Noct either, as he muscled the kid away from the stove. Away from the kitchen. “Out. Go be a menace elsewhere, your highness.”

He tried to keep scowling, to stay stern, even as Noct laughed and pushed back at him. “You do like me, big guy!”

“I might rethink my opinion if you keep stealing food, you brat.”


End file.
